Cracked Reflections
by Billie Jukes
Summary: DPRanma The spirts of Ghost world aren't happy being continuously thwarted. One of them decides to give Danny a rather amusing curse And what's up with the friendly jock UPDATED DASH VS DANNY
1. The Queen and Jyu Sen Kyo

AN: Ok, it's kinda a tradition, kinda an obsession with me, every series I write fanfic in, I have done at least 1 Ranma ½ cross over. This is the Obligatory Ranma 1/2 Danny Phantom crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ranma ½. Those honors got to their creators, Butch Hartman and Rumiko Takahasi. But I can oogle over their transformation coolness.  
  
Cracked Reflection: Prologue  
  
"I thought the plan was perfectly clear. Lokir would implant the deigns for the Phantom Gate in the mind of that Ghost-chasing fool, Fenton. Then my minions would exit through the gate and thus conquer the Living World. I want someone to tell me exactly WHY my plan is failing."  
  
"Please my Queen" one small apparition mumbled. "It was Fenton's son. He is quite powerfull. He's the one that has been stopping your plan."  
  
"How can a mere human BOY thwart both our greatest and most pathetic warriors?" Demanded the Queen.  
  
"Please, your Majesty, he is NOT a mere human boy. He was caught in the vortex when it first opened. Somehow, protoectoplasm fused with his DNA. His very molecular structure was rearranged to become a hybrid of ghost and human."  
  
"Is there any way this...situation... can be remedied?" seethed the Queen.  
  
The minion trembled.  
  
"It can." came a voice from the crowd. "A relitively simple matter." The crowd of ghosts parted, to reveal a shrivled old woman.  
  
"A hag, how original" sighed the Queen.  
  
" Do you prefer this" said the hag, changing into a small boy, "Or this?" the ghost the changed into a beautiful Woman. "I am Jyu Sen Ko. My specialty is cursing mortals."  
  
"And your 'curse' can stop this demi-mortal?" asked the Queen.  
  
"No. It will be little more than an annoyance. It will be when he finds the cure that Danny Phantom himself will create the force that will destroy him."  
  
The Queen smiled. "It shall be done."  
  



	2. Spash WHAT!

Disclaimer: No own, no sue  
  
Chapter 1: Splash WHAT!  
  
Jyu Sen Kyo materialized in the halls of Casper High. In a few moments the bell would ring and tons of students would escape into the halls. Including her target.  
  
To anyone who would happen to see her, she would look like any other high school girl. Danny might be able to sense she was...different, but it was a chance that had to be taken.  
  
The bell rang and the mob flooded the cafeteria. For a moment, Jyu Sen Kyo doubted she would find her target, but there he was, pushing his way through the masses.  
  
She smiled. Not so long ago, this would have been much harder. She would have had to twist the fates in order to get the boy to China. Then she make sure he had the bad luck to fall in a spring (complicated by this time it had to be a useful pool) and hoped he wouldn't phase out before hitting the water.  
  
But when Saffron had destroyed the place that bore her name, he had destroyed what was left of her mortal host. She had been sent to Ghost world with her curse lying not in some stupid springs, but within her self. All she had to do was...  
  
There! Her hand pressed lightly on Danny's back. The boy shuddered for a second as the curse entered his body, and quickly whipped around. But Jyu Sen Kyo was already gone...  
  
Before the accident, suspicious paranoia had never been a real part of Danny's life. Now every time the walls creaked, he was looking for ghosts.  
  
Still, something had creeped him out when he had felt that hand on his back.  
  
Trying to shrug it off, Danny went to the water fountain.  
  
Splash  
  
Suddenly a stream of water was hitting Danny in the face. For a brief second, a familiar feeling washed over him, but it was forgotten as soon as Dash's annoying laughter penetrated his hearing.  
  
"Very funny Dash" muttered Danny. Hmm, something in his voice didn't sound right. Chalking it up to puberty, Danny grabbed a sandwich and some fries from the lunch lady and sat down with his friends.  
  
"You okay, man?" commented Tucker, "Something seems different about you"  
  
"You mean, like I'm soaking wet?"  
  
Sam squinted at him, "Now that you mention it, there is something different, something I can't quite place"  
  
"You haven't been doing any more experiments in your father's lab, have you? Cause we've just barely gotten used to the last one"  
  
One glare from Danny pretty much shut Tucker up.  
  
"Incoming!"  
  
Seemingly coming out nowhere, a football flew into the table, smooshing Sam's turfwich, and catapulting Danny's fries all over his head. From their table, Dash and his buddies laughed.  
  
"Does he ever stop?" Danny asked, brushing fries of his shirt. The he froze. The last brush did NOT feel right. With one finger, he hooked the collar of his shirt and peeked down. Without a word to Sam or Tucker, Danny took off for the boy's room.  
  
Danny never knew why someone put a lock on the main door of the boy's room, but he was grateful for it, and he clicked the lock securely into place. Once again he peered down his shirt, making sure he had really seen was he had thought he had seen.  
  
Yup, they were still there.  
  
A quick check on the rest of his revealed what he had been dreading.  
  
"I'm a GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. The Other Side of the Mirror

AN: YAY. I honestly thought no one would like this idea. I'm so happy now J

Cracked Reflections

Chapter 3: The Other side of the Mirror

Danny stared at him....herself in the mirror of the boys room. Her blue eyes were picking out differences in the somewhat familiar reflection. Her eyes seemed bigger, her lashes longer. And for some reason, her hair was slightly...Blue?  
  
But other than those, it was the same face he/she had been looking into for fourteen years  
  
Danny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock. Quick as thought, she ghosted out of the room, reappearing in the cafeteria.  
  
She ran over to her friends. "Guys, I've got a serious problem."  
  
"Ghost?" asked Tucker  
  
"Problem controlling your powers?" suggested Sam  
  
"Worse, I..." Danny looked around to make sure no one could hear her. "I'm a girl"  
  
They looked at him.

"Its official, Danny. You've cracked." commented Tucker casually  
  
"I have not cracked!" Danny hissed. "I went to the bathroom and found out my body has yet again changed on me. My hair is bluish, my eyelashes are longer, and I can no longer pee standing up, if you know what I mean?"  
  
Sam and Tucker looked at each other.  
  
"His hair is bluer" conceded Tucker  
  
"Yeah, and, I didn't want to say this before but, well, your voice does sound…feminine" admitted Sam  
  
"See!" exclaimed Danny. "I'm a girl" She banged her head against the table, or at least tried to. She ended up ghosting through and falling on the floor.  
  
"Okay. So you're a little different than usual" Sam said, helping him up, "It doesn't mean......" she gasped, her skin paling "Oh my god, you are a girl!"  
  
"Huh? Sam, don't tell me you're buying into this?

Sam pointed to Danny's throat. "Boys our age have Adams apples in their throat. Girls don't. Your Adam's apple is...gone" Sam stammered  
  
"Told you" sighed Danny, plopping down in her seat.  
  
"But when? How?" Sam stammered. Tucker, for once, was speechless.  
  
"I don't know?" Danny said, heatedly. This was not a good day.  
  
"Well, anything weird happened today?"

Well for starters it's been too, believe it or not, normal. My parents weren't working on an invention this morning. No ghosts either. The only thing I can think of is someone shoved me in the back, which for some reason creeped me out. And when Dash splashed me with water form the fountain, it felt weird like" Danny's eyes lit up in realization,  "It felt like when I go Ghost"  
  
The bell rang. "I have a free period, I'll search the net and see what I can find" volunteered Sam "You two go to class as normal"  
  
"But..." Danny tried to protest  
  
"No buts. Your clothes are baggy enough to hide any real physical changes. And no ones going to notice anything different unless they're really looking. Which they won't be, provided you don't act overly paranoid"  
  
"But..." Danny protested, NOT wanting to go to class as a girl.  
  
"Look, you can't afford to miss any more class. No one will notice you're a girl, and I'll have everything figured out by the time next class begins." She reassured. "So GO!" she added, shoving her friend towards her class.


	4. Thank God for the Internet

An: I feel loved Thank you for making me feel loved :)  
  
Cracked Reflections : Chapter 3 Thank God for the Internet  
  
"Danny quit looking over your shoulder" Tucker hissed to the pseudo-girl  
  
"I can't. I feel like everyone looking at me." she whispered back  
  
"Danny, no one is looking at you. As much as I hate to say it, everyone's used to you acting weird"  
  
"But this isn't you're normal garden variety weirdness. This has no explanation. One minute I'm a guy the next..."  
  
"Shhhhh" hissed Tucker. "Don't announce it."  
  
"Mr Foley, Mr. Fenton, do you have anything you want to share with the class?  
  
"No!" they both said.  
  
"Mr. Fenton, is something wrong with your voice?"  
  
"No" said Danny, trying to make his voice sound lower.  
  
The teacher stared at Danny for a moment. There was something different about him, but he couldn't quite place it. Chalking it up to puberty he went on with the lesson.   
  
Sam was waiting for them outside the library, a big grin on her face and a few printout pages in her hand.  
  
"Please tell us you found something" Tucker asked. "Danny's becoming a nervous wreck"  
  
The blue hair girl just looked over her shoulder, trembling a little."I think so. I found a number of cases nearly identical to what happened to Danny."  
  
Danny sighed in relief. Somehow having a cause for the problem made it a lot less scary "What are we dealing with?"  
  
"It's called a Nyannichuan (Nye - on -nee-choo-on) curse. It originates in this place called the Jusenkyo valley, otherwise known as the Training Ground of Accursed Springs."  
  
"Training Ground of Accursed Springs?"  
  
"Yeah, whoever build a training ground there must have been nuts. There are over five hundred naturally hot springs there, and practically everyone is cursed! And turning into a girl isn't even that bad. One wrong step in that place and you could end up as a pig, a faery, even a cockroach!"  
  
Both Danny and Tucker looked a little scared. "There is a cure, right?" Danny asked hopefully.  
  
"The good news is that a little hot water will turn you back into a boy"  
  
"And the bad news?" Danny asked, though she thought she knew what it was already.  
  
"Next time you come in contact with cold water, you're back to being a girl" Sam admitted.  
  
"Great, just great." Danny huffed. Why did this always happen to him. Her. Whatever.  
  
"Ya gotta admit, being a girl is better then being a roach" pointed out Tucker. "Plus you could get into the girls locker room no problem."  
  
Sam whapped tucker upside the head.  
  
"I'm already a ghost. It's someone else's turn to get zapped." huffed Danny, ignoring his friends comment.  
  
"Well you're the one who got zapped, you deal with it. Let's just get you some hot water and get back to class before we're late" Sam said, dragging Danny along  
  
"But where am I going to find hot water in the school? The faucet in the boys bathroom is broken."  
  
"Girl's bathroom."  
  
"No way, I can't go in there! You can't make me! Tucker HELP!"  
  



	5. What did you call me?

AN: Sorry on being so slow on the updates, been having serious computer issues. Four new Eps come September WOOHOOO

Cracked Reflections  
: Just a Girl  
  
_putt-putt-putt-putt_  
  
"How many sprinkler systems does this town have?" asked Danny as she brushed her now-blue bangs behind her eyes.  
  
"A lot more than it's registered for" answered Tucker.  
  
"It's another side affect of the curse," Sam explained, "You attract cold water like a magnet."  
  
"Great" she muttered  
  
"At this rate, we made need to use the Fenton thermos as an actual thermos" said Tucker "You've been going through a lot of hot water"  
  
"Don't remind me. I'm just glad to be home, so I can re...." Danny glared, cross-eyed, at the blue smoke coming out of his mouth, "...lax". She sighed. "I'm going ghost!" she declared, transforming, then ghosting down the floor to the lab.  
  
Sam and Tucker blinked.  
  
"Definitely a girl," Tucker said.  
  
"Yup" was Sam's only reply.  
  
"I have finally escaped from that infernal prison. Now, armed with my new improved battlesuit, minus the gorilla fixated PDA, the Ghost Child WILL Be mine."  
  
"I don't think so!" Danny declared, coming through the ceiling.  
  
Skulker blinked. "Um, excuse me, Miss. I was looking for a male ghost child."  
  
"Huh?" Danny looked into the mirror, the same one he looked into when he had first become a ghost.  
  
That mirror just loved giving him bad news.  
  
Reflected in it was the girl Danny had become. The white hair was longer in the back, as were her bangs, which now covered her right eye completely. The eyes were still glowing green, but now had longer lashes. But worst was the form-fitting costume, which now accented every one of her new curves.  
  
Danny stared at her new form, which her looser civvies had hidden. _I really am a girl._  
  
"Um, Miss. If you could please direct me to the male ghost child, I need to put him on display, whether in a cage or above my fireplace."  
  
Danny snapped out of it. "Sorry, Skulker. the only one who's gonna be fighting you today is ME!"  
  
The ghost hunter shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss, but I don't fight girls, especially ones as pretty as you. Perhaps after the hunt, we could go out for a cup of tea, or something."  
  
It was at this point that Sam and Tucker reached the basement.  
  
"Skulker! How did he get back?" gasped Tucker.  
  
"Forget Skulker, look at Danny!" pointed out Sam.  
  
The ghost boy-turned-girl was glowing. And not her normal gray aura. She was glowing bright green, like her eyes, the ectoplasm twisting around her like an emerald fire. Her face was twisted in rage.  
  
"Who are you calling a girl?" She asked in a dangerous voice, a ball of ectoplasm gathering in her hand.  
  
"**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** this time she screamed it, the ball of ectoplasm suddenly taking form and becoming a ...mallet?  
  
Danny raised her green mallet above her head and began bludgeon the cyber-ghost for all she was worth. Sam and Tucker winced as screws, springs, and other various parts of the battle suit went flying all over the lab.  
  
"EEEEE Don't hurt me!" squeeked Skulker as he, now stripped of his battlesuit made a break for the portal.  
  
But he wasn't fast enough for Danny, who held her mallet like a golf club and whacked him back through with all her strength.  
  
The portal closed down and Danny returned to human mode. "That was actually, kind of cathartic" she said, allowing the mallet to dissipate. "Come on, I want to get some hot water"

$$$$$$  
  
AN: Sorry about the mallet thing, but I couldn't resist


	6. Dash's Discovery

YAY The computer is fixed! Let the updating commence!

Anonymous: Yes, Long live the mallet! And the Sit!

Hunter 1: Actually Ranma has used the mallet on occasion, particularly against Happosai

getfuzzyfan04: heheh Okay, so "Soon" didn't exactly happen, the important thing is that I'm updating, right?

mistressKC-wanteddeadoralive: . Glad you like it

Ryune: Glad you like the mallet thing. I'm an angst writer by trade, but I really want to do comedy. This is kinda new ground for me, so it's nice to see it's working

Dead Composer: Yeah, I actually have up to chapter seven written, but my school computer won't upload chapters and my home computer was broke until recently.

Cracked Reflection:  
Dash's Discovery

"Danny stop doing that!" whispered Tucker.

"Doing what?" asked the ghost boy/girl.

"Walking like that! You're walking like a girl" Tucker shot a glance up at Danny's hair, "Which you are."

"Like Sam said, cold water just seems to find me." she shrugged. "I'm getting used to it. At least this curse doesn't make me fall through floors."

Tucker just narrowed his eyes. "You've been acting more and more like a girl ever since you got cursed." He accused.

"You're imagining it" Danny insisted

"Just don't start dotting your 'I's with little hearts, okay man."

"You have my word on it"

"FENTON!"

"Does he _ever_ quit?" sighed Danny.

Dash elbowed his way up to his favorite victim. "Been acting different lately, haven't you, Fenton. Been acting like a little girl" he sneered.

"Told ya so" muttered Tucker.

"Shut it" Danny whispered back.

"I don't like girly-boys" Dash continued, "I think they deserve extra beatings"

"Leave me alone Dash" Danny protested, trying to figure a way to escape.

"Listen to yourself. You even sound like a girl!"

"I do not" Danny protested, painfully aware of her feminine voice.

"You do if I say you do. You. Got. That." Dash said, accentuating his point by poking Danny in the chest. On the last poke though, Dash froze. He had hit something that by all accounts should NOT have been there. Dash poked Danny few more times, just to be sure.

"You're a...You're a ..."

Taking advantage of the bully's confusion, Danny ran for all she was worth.

"Um, later," said Tucker, taking off after his friend.

!

Dash was confused. Contrary to popular belief, this wasn't a normal state for him. Dash lived in his own little world. When something was over his head, he simply ignored it or pounded it.

But this was something he couldn't ignore, because he knew it was impossible. He knew what he had felt. He had touched _those_ before (and inevitably got smacked for it). And he wasn't so dumb that he didn't know _those_ were only found on women.

But Fenton was a _boy_. Dash knew that for a fact. They shared a gym class. Dash had seen his topless enough to know for a fact that he was a boy.

But now he was a girl. Dash also knew that for a fact.

Unbeknownst to Dash, someone was watching him.

"Dash knows" said the note Sam received in Biology

"About what?" she wrote back

"About the Nianch Nanicha Nannychu the curse" Danny wrote back

Sam's eyes widened "How?" she scribbled

"He poked me somewhere I did not want to be poked."

"What do we do about it?"

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Man, why can't I ever get a date for the school dance?"

Danny smiled. "Don't sweat it Tuck, You'll meet the right girl eventually."

"Eventually doesn't help me _now_. I've asked every single girl in the school. Except…" Tucker looked at Danny.

The ghost boy paled "Tucker, please tell me you're about to ask to date Jazz"

"Jazz is going with Dick Kangor." Tucker informed Danny.

"Read my lips Tuck, N-O"

"Come on, no one would know it was you"

"No."

"Put your hair up, a little make-up, and there won't be anything connecting your female half with your male half. And a nice dress that shows off your figure. I mean, your girl form has some nice curves"

"Tucker…." Danny was feeling vaguely disturbed. He was just beginning to come to terms with turning into a girl. The thought of another guy, least of all his best friend, seeing him as an attractive girl was unnerving to say the least. Unfortunately he was so preoccupied with being disturbed, he didn't notice Dash until the bully lifted him up.

"What's going on!" asked Dash, holding the boy by his collar.

_Oh great, just what I didn't need_.

"Hey, let him go ya jerk!"

Dash whirled around; shocked that _anyone_ would dare talk to him like that. Behind him was a kid in a letter jacket, about his own build and height, if an inch or so taller. The boy had pale red hair and freckles. "I don't like bullies." he declared, "I think they're nothing but pathetic cowards who can't stand up to someone their own size, so they torment those smaller than them"

Dash dropped Danny on the floor "What was that?"

"You heard me." Said the new kid "Wanna try to prove me wrong?"

Dash tried to, but ended up kissing the floor instead. Rather than try to duke it out, he shot Danny an evil glare. "I'm watching you Fenton." Dash declared, before scurrying away.

The new guy walked over and helped Danny up. "I'm Trip. You?"

"Danny Fenton. Thanks."

"No big. People like Dash make me sick. Hey, I'm new in town. I was looking for someone to show me the sights. Think you could meet me after school? "

"Um, okay." Danny wasn't used to being treated this nice by jocks. "Is it okay to bring my friends along?"

Trip shrugged. "The more, the merrier" he said, heading off to class.

"Wow, friendly jock. That's a new one" muttered Danny

"Tell me about it." Said Tuck. "Now about that dance…:

"NO"


	7. have a nice Trip

**mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive: **Prolly not going to happen, but an amusing mental image nonetheless. My guess, he'd freak

**Hunter1:** S'okay, I know the series isn't accessable everywhere.

**Trugeta:** Glad you like the story. I think the reason Danny accepts the curse faster than Ranma is that Danny already was half ghost and thus already accommodated to freaky shapeshifting and dealing with hosts . Remember, with at the time Ranma got the curse, he had never really been exposed to anything supernatural, that stuff happened later. If fact I think part of the reason Ranma accepted his later insane life was that he was already adjusted to the insanity of his gender switching..

Wow, absolutely no-one suspicious of the friendly jock O.o?

**_Cracked Reflections: Have a nice Trip_**

$Scene Change$-NastyBurger

"I'm a little nervous eating these burgers." Trip confessed. "The name of the place isn't exactly hunger inspiring."

"I know, but the food's okay. It isn't the best, but it's okay." Danny explain. He too had ofter wondered about the name. And about why the mascot was a bug.

"It IS the best burger joint in town" said Tucker, taking a bite out of his Mighty Meaty Cheeseburger.

"I'm just glad they finally added in a vegetarian menu." Sam said.

"If you say so" said Trip eyeing the burger warily before taking a bite. "Wow this is...good!" he exclaimed, tearing into the burger like he had never eaten one before.

"Not Fuddruckers, but not bad" agreed Danny.

Sam eyed the jock a tad more warily. "So why ask Danny to show you around? Why not someone else on the football team?" she asked, suspicion tinging her voice.

Trip snorted "I can't _stand_ those guys. I love playing football, so I put up with them. But I HATE bullies." He took a rather vicious bite out of his burger, as if tearing the head off a member of the team. "So I prefer the little guys who be themselves, rather than play the popularity game. It just makes me unique. Nothing wrong with that"

"No, nothing wrong at all" said Sam a little dreamily.

Danny and Tucker froze.

"You don't think Sam's..." asked Tucker hesitantly

"With a jock? Never." Concluded Danny

$SceneChange$ - AmityDanny and co. showed Trip around a bit more after Nasty Burger. Around five, each went their own separate ways. Danny was about a block from his house when something tackled him from the bushes. He was about to go ghost when he realized it wasn't an evil spirit, but a living annoyance.

"Dash what are you doing!" asked Danny, as the football player shoved him off the ground and held him up by his collar. Dash failed to answer verbally, rapping Danny's chest with his fist a few times, hard enough to leave bruises.

"So Fenton, you're a guy today." Said Dash, only a hint of unease in his voice

"Of course Dash, what else would I be?" asked Danny nervously. _Oh Shit_

The bully narrowed his eyes. "Shut it Fenton, I know a girl when I feel one, and you were most definitely a girl yesterday. But today you're a guy? Care explaining that?"

"Um, you're insane?" asked Danny, sweating bullets. Dash gave him a glare that made him even more nervous. Unfortunately when Danny was nervous he...

Dash's eyes were the size of dinner plates as Danny ghosted through his hand and halfway through the pavement. Strangely, instead of horror a smile began to draw across his face. "You're a freak, Fenton. I bet your parents have been experimenting on you. Heh. I'll get them thrown in jail and you'll spend the rest of your life in a lab. And Jazz will come to me for comfort." Dash laughed manically. "Rest up Fenton. Tomorrow at school will be a very fun day." Dash stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away, whistling.

He didn't notice the shadowy figure in the bushes, the glowing eyes watching him. Neither did Danny, for that matter.

"As a concession to your stupidity, I was _going_ to leave you out of this. But you've stuck you nose in one time too many."


	8. Putting the Mirror Back together ie Two ...

Cracked Reflections

: Putting the Mirror back together

mistressKC – wanteddeadoralive- Not necessarily to arouse suspicion. It's just when I first introduced him on the DPMB, everyone immediate reacted with "Nice Jock-he must be up to no good."

Ryune – Sorry for the shortness. I actually cut out part of the last chapter and stuck it in this one. Don't worry, Trip's true identity/intentions will be revealed in a few chapters #looks on a a winged Ryoga flies over head.#

Hunter 1 – wasn't intending for that to happen. Maybe in a sequel. And yeah, Ranma's not easy to get your hands on these days. Best of luck with whatever you can find

Kraven the Hunter – Dash? Wasn't intending for him to get cursed. Besides I see him as more of a Blue Jay.

Nunofyorbiz – Nope, the original Aquatransexual won't be in his one. Sorry

Unlikely-to-bear-it – yah know, when I first thought of this, I never intended for a Sam/Trip pairing (Especially since Trip's evolved from his earlier purpose). Now I'm starting to like it O.o. And yeah, Dash should stop grabbing boy's who may be girl and poking them in inappropriate places.

anthony Bennett- It WOULD be funny, but I wanna keep the original Ranma characters outta this. I love them to death but poor Danny has enough on his plate without the NWC. And personally I think if Danny did use his powers on dash, he wouldn't need any new techniques, the ones he's got would work fine. And he has no reason to hide his powers from Dash anymore Hmmmm _stews on this_

Dannysgf08 - . Glad you like

edward-tivrusky-5 – Thanks. Other people smiling always makes my day. And I tried for a nice blend of Hartman and Takahashi. And as for the dream…You know what? I'm gonna Treasure that mental image for all eternity . _laughs_

$Scene Change$

"And that was a _gorgeous_ trip down the catwalk for Vivian LeCheroe. Up next is the crème de la crème in our fashion line-up, Teenage supermodel, Danielle Fenton."

Danny walked down the catwalk, her medium length hair loose, save for a small pseudo ponytail on the left side of her head. She was dressed in a tight fitting silk evening gown that easily showed off her impressive figure. 'Ooo's' from the crowd and flashes from the photographers lit up her world as she made a graceful turn on the catwalk, letting everyone there know why she graced the covers of more fashion and beauty magazines then any other models in existence.

Suddenly a voice rang out "Beware!"

Fans, fashion critics, and photographers fled in terror as the box ghost wreck his mediocre havoc.

"_My Fashion Show!_! I'm going ghost!" declared Danny, changing into her alter ego.

"Look!" Someone cried "It's Dani Phantom!"

Dani grinned; her super persona was on as many comic book covers as her human form was on fashion magazines.

A few punches and ectoblasts later, the box ghost was flying through the Lower Earth Orbit.

"Excuse me, ghost girl" Dani whirled around to face Skulker, only to find him holding a bouquet of flowers "Would you care to go out with me."

She sighed, when would he get the hint she didn't like him? And why was he Beeping?

$Scene Change

"YAHHHH!" Danny shot straight up in his bed, the alarm going off in his ear.

"Move it, or we'll be late for school" Yelled Jazz from the hall.

"Phew. I gotta stop eating Dad's cooking before I go to bed.

$Scene change

Danny tried everything to get out of going to school, but short of admitting to being half ghost, it wasn't going to work.

"You okay Danny?" asked Tucker. "You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep."

"Just some bad dreams. Nothing major." Danny answered.

He had barely gotten through the door when Dash grabbed him. "Ready for show time, Fenton?" he whispered evilly.

Danny prayed that whatever god looked over half-dead superheroes would grant him a reprieve. And oddly enough, someone seemed to be listening…

"Put down that boy, Baxter" barked Mr. Lancer.

Dash was so surprised, he dropped Danny. As the best football player in the school, he was usually exempt from rules and was given a pretty free rein. The thought that anyone, even a teacher, would tell him what to do, much less tell him to stop picking on a geek was…foreign.

Lancer grabbed him painfully by the shoulder. "Did you think we wouldn't find out Baxter? Steroids and Narcotics all stored nicely in your locker."

Dash's eyes widened. Everyone in the hallway began to whisper "Wha..."

Lancers eyes narrowed. "Crime and Punishment, no more of your lie, Baxter. You are expelled."

"No, it was Fenton. He set me up. It had to be him. He used his ghost powers to plant the stuff there... and he turns into a girl..."

Everyone laughed. Lancer began to drag Dash back to the office. Dash's eyes scanned the crowd. Those who once feared and loved him now laughed and mocked him. Suddenly his eyes met Trips. When he saw the smug glare he knew. It wasn't Danny that had framed him, the little loser didn't have the guts. It was…

"You..." Dash cried, lunging at his former teammate. He stopped dead when Trip's eyes began to glow red. Suddenly everything except Trip and himself turned grey and froze.

"What are you" gasped Dash.

"More than you can ever imagine." Trip smirked, exposing sharp fangs. His hands clenched and unclenched, becoming claws. "I hate bullies. I was _going_ to tolerate you, until you threatened to expose the halfa's secret. You have no idea what's going on, nor what your meddling would have cost. To the living or the dead."

Dash balled up his fists. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"Don't even try it. I could rip you apart in an instant. Be grateful I'm merely removing you from the picture." Before Dash's eyes, Trip _changed_.

_Oh my god, he's not human_

Then in a flash the scene was back to normal, except for Dash curled up and screaming about monsters.

Several people shook there heads, muttering about drug addicts and walked away.

$Scene Change$

"Coach is making us stay after for football practice. So can we reschedule that movie for Saturday?"

"No problem, I'll tell Sam and Tucker" in the week they had known him, Trip had become one of the gang. He hung out with them, despite the protests of the football team. He ate lunch with them every day. They hadn't told him either of Danny's secrets, though.

Yet.

$Scene change$

"Turfwich day?" asked Trip in disbelief

"Yup" said Sam proudly.

"I admire the spirit of the vegetarian, but isn't his a little...weird. I mean salads I get, but this?"

'That's why I brown bag it. I don't trust the cafeteria after what happened the first time Sam tried changing the menu" Tucker put in

"What happened?" asked Trip

"Uh, Tuckers a meat fanatic, he just didn't like the all vegetarian thing" explained Danny quickly.

They sat down at their usual table and began to eat their lunches, at least Tucker, Sam and Danny (who also had the sense to bring his own) did. Trip just poked at the turfwich.

"Um, Danny? There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Alone" he asked nervously.

"Anything you want to ask me, you can do it in front of Sam and Tucker". Danny was confused. Trip never acted like this.

"Okay, you know the day they expelled Dash and he said you turned into a girl." Trip took a deep breath, not looking happy about what he was about to say. "Was he referring to a Jusenkyo curse?"

Danny froze. So did Sam and Tucker.

"How did you _know_!" asked Danny finally hope and fear mixing in his voice.

"My parent travel a lot." answered Trip, sounding relieved to be right. "A while back we went to China and I visited the Jusenkyo valley. I fell in" he blushed. "Spring of the drowned Pink Rabbit"

"No way man, I've seen you wet, and you never turned into a pink rabbit."

"I know, there's a cure." Trip leaned in, "Meet me at my house around five"

$Scenechange

"This is too easy. I think it's a trap." said Tucker

"Trip wouldn't do that to us." protested Sam.

"Well you guys are here to make sure of that" stated Danny, also a little nervous at how easily this had happened.

The garage door opened. Trip was standing inside. "Hurry guys, I want this done before my parent get home." He pulled a red stone out of his pocket. "Touching this stone will cure you, but I warn you, it isn't exactly pleasant"

"I don't care, so long as I go back to being (relativly) normal" Danny reached out and grabbed to stone.

And screamed as a burning sensation flooded his body, the stone glowing red. _Gah, this is worse than in the portal…_

"I warned you it hurts. Next it'll feel like you're shaking apart..."

Danny began to vibrate like his own personal earthquake was going on inside him.

"Hated that part" comment Trip casually.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other nervously. Should they stop this?

Suddenly Danny screamed and the shaking stopped. There was a flash and Danny was beside himself. Herself?

To the right was the Danny they knew and loved, to the left was the female version, seemingly made out of water. She looked at the male Danny in shock the splashed to the floor, becoming nothing more than a stain on the cement.

"Is...is it over?" asked Danny weakly.

"One way to find out" Trip upended a cup of cold water over his head.

It was cold, but there was no strange tingling. He felt his chest. Flat. He turned around and looked down his pants

"I'M A GUY!" he yelled, doing a little victory dance.

"Way to go Trip!" said Sam, giving the football player a little hug.

"Come on guys, victory dinner. Nasty burger, on me!" said Danny, leading the way. Trip stopped to close his garage door and followed, happy to have helped his friend.

Five minutes later the garage door opened. In walked a beautiful woman.

"My thanks to you Trip. For trying to help the halfa, you've led him straight into my trap."

Jyu Sen Kyo held her hand over the puddle that was Danny's cursed form, and it began to glow.


	9. The Fight

AN: Yeah this took a long time, see my profile for why. Slight warning, the next chapter or two is gonna be a tad more serious (aka the funny is on short hiatus). But the funny will be returning! I just need to get the drama out of the way

Cracked Reflections: The Fight

"Papa! We're out of bottled water!"

"I'll get some tonight, princess."

"But I'm thirsty now!" Oh well, desperate time, desperate measures.

…Was tap water supposed to do that?

$S

It wasn't fair.

He was Dash Baxter, the star of the school. The best damned football played in Amity, despite being only a freshman. Women wanted him, men wanted to be him, and geeks cowered before him.

But now…..

His ears still rank with the lectures his parents screamed at him. He was expelled, and on record for being a suspected druggie/dealer. Everything was lost, and he hadn't done anything wrong.

It was all the fault of that freak Fenton and that _thing_ that called itself Trip. He wanted revenge; he wanted to make them pay. But how? Trip was a monster.

_Then forget Trip_ a voice inside him said, _You _can't_ do anything about him. Fenton on the other hand may be a freak, but without Trip covering his butt he's a total wuss._

_But how do I get Fenton alone? Trip's on him like an extra arm…_

$S

A look of childish glee filled the Danny's face as the young halfa twirled around like a little kid.

"Its rain, Danny" said Sam as though she was explaining something to a small child, "The same rain that's been falling on us since we were little kids."

"It's the same evil substance that wrecks cell phones and PDAs" muttered Tucker darkly, glaring at cloud and clutching his equipment protectively.

"Its cold water that is soaking me to the bone and not turning me into a girl" said Danny gleefully.

Trip laughed "And unfortunately it's not a good enough reason for coach to cancel practice. Guess you guys'll be going home without me."

"Actually I was thinking I might stay during practice." Said Sam nervously. "You know, provide moral support against the rest of the meatheads on the team."

Trip grinned. "Thanks Sam, that'd be great."

Tucker shivered. "You can stay out in the horrible weather if you want; my mom's picking me up. You coming Danny?"

"Nah, I think I'll walk home" the grin had not yet faded from him face.

"I'm the only sane one left" moaned Tucker.

$S

"Never gonna be a girl again! Never gonna be a girl again!" Danny chanted under his breath, literally dancing through the rain. He was in so much glee that the curse was broken, he never looked where he was going, never noticed the ominous atmosphere that suddenly seemed to permeate the deserted road.

"Hey Fenton" came a familiar and very unwelcome voice.

_That_ killed Danny's mood faster than the Box Ghost could kill a party. His cheer dissolved into terror.

Dash Baxter.

Somehow the former football player seemed a lot scarier than usual. Perhaps it was the dark bags under his eyes. It easily could have been the maniacal sneer Dash's face had twisted itself into. Or perhaps the most frightening of all, knowing Dash had absolutely nothing left to loose.

"You did this to me, you _freak_" Dash spat.

A hard right hook pummeled into Danny's face, knocking the halfa to the ground.

"And you're going to pay" from his letter jacket, Dash drew a knife.

"Dash, Stop it! This is murder!"

"How can you murder what's already dead?" said Dash menacingly

Danny turned to run, but not for nothing was Dash the (former) champion of the football team. In only a single leap he tackled Fenton, knocking him to the ground. Dash raised his knife above his head, eager for his vengeance.

It was purely by reflex that Danny phased through the ground, reappearing with an ecto-enhanced uppercut to the former jock's jaw.

Dash was knocked back several feet. Danny, scared for his life, hadn't adjusted his strength for dealing with a human enemy.

The two stared at each other in shock. It was hard to say which was more surprised by Danny actions. While he could use his powers for hiding or pranks, Danny had never used them against another human _while_ human.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Dash slowly got to his feet, the knife still clutched in his hand.

_Okay Fenton, if that's how he's going to play it, then that's how it is. This isn't bullying anymore, and that's not the Dash Baxter we knew. He's a psychopath who'll stop at nothing to kill you. It's time to pull out the stops._ Danny started to power up, then stopped. _No, even with the stakes raised, this isn't Danny Phantom's problem. This started with Danny Fenton, and It's gonna end with Danny Fenton._

Danny relaxed his stance, mentally going into battle mode. He didn't transform to his ghostly state, but did allow his eyes to glow a fiery emerald green. He wanted Dash to know exactly who/what he was facing.

Dash saw the eyes, but like a man possessed continued his advance. Though he had failed to take the fact into account of the freak's fighting prowess, he had gone into this knowing Danny wasn't completely, if at all, human. He wasn't going to let it stop him.

This was normally the part where Dash would throw out some lame insults, or Danny would let off some witty one-liners, but each remained silent, only staring at each other.

Once again within lunging distance, Dash again leaped at Danny with the knife. He never even got close. The moment he moved Danny had disappeared. Dash felt a brief chill that he assumed was the ghostly Danny passing threw him. He then screamed in pain as something that seemed to simultaneously freeze and burn his skin exploded against his right wrist, causing him to drop the knife.

But before he could reclaim it, Danny was there, kicking the weapon down a storm drain. The halfa's hands seemed to be engulfed in green fire as he threw three more ecto-bursts in rapid succession, two hitting Dash in his chest and one in the face.

Dash went down, and hard. Before he had a chance to get up Danny was on him again, holding him down with inhuman strength.1

"You can't fight me anymore Dash. Because I'm not going to hold back on you anymore. You already know I'm no longer a normal human. And you were trying to kill me. My life may suck, but I still want to live it as much as I'm able to .I know you're probably blaming me for what happened at school today, because you can't seem to take responsibility for any of your own faults. In your mind, you were expelled because I didn't support you when you tried to tell the truth about me. But _you_ got yourself into this situation when you made the decision to start poisoning yourself with that stuff 2. And I'll warn you now, the ectoplasm that pumping through my veins gives me more strength than any amount of steroids. And if I find you pushing _any_ of that stuff on the street, there's no god that will be able to help you. You can't hide from me Dash Baxter. And I'm not running from you anymore."

Before Dash's eyes, Danny seemed to dissolve into thin air, the pressure holding him down fading as the halfa dissolved into nothingness.

The rain continued to pour around him, numbing his skin and washing his hair into his eyes. For the life of him he couldn't tell if his opponent was still there of if he was truly alone.

Dashaul Everett Baxter began to cry.

S$

Invisible, Danny ran as fast at he could back to the school. He never even noticed the rain, the water droplets passing through his phased state. If had any presence of mind, he would've flown, but he was too rattled.

_I can't believe it. Dash was trying to _kill_ me._ _ This isn't happening, this isn't happening!_

And as he entered the school grounds, he never noticed the glowing green eyes watching him.

$S$S$S$S$S$SS$$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$$S$S

1 I know super strength isn't on Danny's official list of powers, but after he threw that Dragon in "Parental Bonding", I'm convinced it's there.

2 Danny has no clue Trip set Dash up. He's under the impression that those drugs really were Dash's.

Unlikely-to-bear-it: heh, Yes Jyu Sen Kyo getting what she wants is a bad thing. And the fashion show was so much fun to write

anthony Bennett: . Longest. Review. Ever. DO you have an account on this site, the muses seem to be generous to you.

Kraven the Hunter: #narrows eyes# Stay outta my brain, it's private #j/k#

Jerry Unipeg: Next chapter up!

Ryune: But is he really? And Ranma should know by now, _everything_ is his fault

Hunter 1: Oh, that's what you meant. Nope, I got something planned for Dash that does not getting cursed.

Xeno: Yah…..You prolly already guessed, but I'm not always good at updating. Sowwies

Supernatural Chick: #smiley fce# Am glad this story makes you laugh. And am doing my best on the grammer front, thanks.

Jonakhensu:

$S

Omake: (actually said out loud while working on this chapter, Pirate Radio is playing in the background)

Me: Man, I'm starting to feel guilty about how I'm treating Dash. I mean, just because I have bully issuses is no reason to put him through what I have planned

Dash: Fenton, when I'm wailing on you on Monday, I'll be wailing on a hero. But make no mistake, I will be wailing.

Me:…..Guilty feelings gone /\ ./\


	10. Shattered Reflection

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been working on a Danny Phantom/Detective Conan crossover on livejournal and it's been eating my brain.

Oh and there's a one shot side story to this called Web Chat, Check it out!

BTW Any read the synopsis for Kindred Spirits? Butch Hartman stole my plot! O.o

Cracked Reflections

Shattered Reflection

$S

"FAILURE" screamed the voice in Dash's head.

"It wasn't my fault. He ain't human" Dash protested.

"He's Fenton for crying out loud. You couldn't even scare Fenton?"

"I'm sorry" Dash sobbed, curling up into a ball, "I'm sorry"

$S

"Thanks for waiting for me, Sam" said Trip, drying off with a towel from the locker room.

"Anytime, that's what friends are for." said Sam simply.

"Friends…" murmured Trip, dwelling on the word. "Sam, I think there's something I have to tell you"

"What?"

But before Trip could say anything, he was bowled over by an invisible Danny. He fell into Sam and the three landed in a heap, Danny's visibility returning.

"Dash…(pant)..tried to…(pant)…kill me" Danny wheezed, out of breath from his long run.

"WHAT?" cried Sam and Trip together.

"Caught me on the way home...(pant)... He had a knife"

"Shit" Trip squirmed his way out of the pile and picked up Danny, "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, scared him off. It _scared _me though, I've never seen Dash like that." Danny shuddered at the memory of Dash's eyes, of the pure malice they gave off.

Sam picked herself up. "Drugs do that to people. They mess you up."

"This is all my fault" mumbled Trip, looking shell shocked, "All my fault."

"This isn't your fault, Trip" reassured Danny, "It's Dash's!"

"You're the one who told Lancer, aren't you" said Sam, remembering how Dash had tried to pounce the redhead on the day of his expulsion, "You did the right thing. If Dash is this violent now, imagine him at school. He'd have hurt a lot of people before he was stopped."

"You don't understand" said Trip, "I blew it."

"Blew what? What are you talking about?" asked Danny.

"So the big oaf didn't kill you. Good I get my shot."

They turned to the sound of the voice, none of the three believing what they were seeing.

"Paulina?"

The Hispanic girl grinned wickedly, her eyes glowing a dull green. "Paulina's not here right now, can I take a message?"

"Who are you" Danny demanded, sinking into a fighting position.

The eyes glowed brighter, Paulina's pretty face contorting in rage. "**So now you care about me**" She screamed, launching herself at the halfa.

Unfortunately, she hit one of Danny's shield head first.

"Run!" cried Danny, grabbing Trip and Sam, and leading away from whatever was attacking them.

After winding through several hallways, they ended up hiding behind the bleachers in the gymnasium.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"How should I know?"

"She seemed to know you. And thought you should care about her" Sam pointed out.

"The only ghost who ever wanted me to show her affection was Kitty. And that was just to make Johnny jealous." Danny protested.

"We don't actually know the ghost if female." Trip pointed out. "Just because it inhabits a female body doesn't mean anything."

Danny shivered.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "You don't seem surprised by any of this…"

Trip sighed. "I know, this is what I was trying to tell you abou…LOOK OUT!"

The bleacher exploded. Danny reflexively put up a shield to protect his friends. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you abandoned me" screamed 'Paulina'. "You just left me there like I was nothing. I want the life you stole from me!"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Valerie would you?"

'Paulina's' eyes narrowed. "You still don't know who I am? Let's see if this rings any bells?"

A ring of blue light appeared around her midsection and traveled up and down her body.

_It can't be! She was planning on this._ Trip realized in a panic. _And I played right into her hands. The council is going to KILL me!_

_If whatever the hells in front of us doesn't do it first…_

Danny just stared at the face. Oh yeah, _this_ was familiar.

After all it hadn't been that long ago he had been looking at that face in the mirror.

The female Danny smirked. "Miss me?"

Danny snorted, "Like a bad cold,"

The smirk vanished. The female Danny took a deep breath and let out a wail.

Danny threw up a shield as fast as he could, but it could withstand his ultimate attack, even if his gender switched doppelganger's was a little weaker than his own.

Sam felt Trip's arms around her.

"_Don't worry"_ she heard a voice in her mind, "_I won't let anything hurt you,"_

Danny cried out as his shield finally gave. Sam felt Trip's arms vanish when suddenly a loud roar bellowed over the noise of the wail.

Danny and Sam looked at the giant figure towering defensively above them.

"Whoa…."

$S$S$S$S$S

**Rei Kitsune Ryune:** # glares lightly # oh sure, get me hooked on your fic then discontinue it…. And it's more than time Dash got some payback

**Jerry Unipeg: **Yah Dash still has his life…for now MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

**Firefly4000:** Thankx #smiles# glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing Web Chat

**Kraven the Hunter:** No offense taken, I am well aware of my lack of updating prowess Actually I've been pretty good on the live Journal story, but as a result it's eaten my brain…. Although as you can now see, trip was not planning this.

**The Halfa Wannabe:** # nods # looking back you see a lot of example of Danny having enhanced strength, which makes Micro Management kinda confusing…

**Straying Life:** Amen to bullies sucking! As for the name, eh I just wanted a full name and that seemed to fit. Yeah Danny's picking up a bit of a poker face, but who wouldn't be scared of a psycho with a knife? And in Trip's defense, I stated he had glowing _red_ eyes while the person watching Danny has glowing _green_ eyes. I know my grammer's a little lacking and I am working on it. I'm glad you liked the fight. I'm not too sure of them myself, so I'm glad it turned out okay. And there is nothing wrong with long reviews 

**Lessien Sharpwind:** You sound like Mr. Lancer! # grins #I have promised myself I _will_ finish this story come hell or high water. Thanks for the support. And yeah, I seem to have this knack for blending series that don't go together at all and making it good. I actual did a digimon/gundam wing that apparently turned out decent.

**smith119:**It's a deal! # shakes hand #

**Anthony Mouse (anony-mous):** You're right it's not done, and I'm going to keep on trucking until it is!

**The Great Susinko:** You named your cat 'Ranma'?...I **LIKE** you!


End file.
